1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a sales slip register for credit card and, more particularly, to an automatic sales slip register automatically imprinting the embossed characters of a credit card on an imprinting blank of a sales slip when issuing the sales slip.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, credit cards are generally used as the third currency in accordance with development of dealings on credit. The use of credit cards is attended with the use of automatic sales slip registers, which registers automatically issue the sales slips while checking whether the submitted credit cards are available and printing items on the sales slips.
With reference to FIG. 1, there is shown in a perspective view a conventional automatic sales slip register for credit card. The conventional sales slip register comprises a card reader 1 for checking whether a submitted credit card 6 is available. The sales slip register further comprises a main body 3 which is connected to the card reader 1 by a cable 4. The main body 3 automatically prints information, such as date, time, cardholder name and card number, an amount merchant name and the like, on a sales slip by operation of a keyboard 2 when the card reader 1 determines that the submitted credit card 6 is available.
When issuing the sales slip using the above sales slip register, the submitted credit card 6 is inserted into a card insert slit 5 of the card reader 1 and, thereafter, linearly moved in the card insert slit 5. During the linear movement of the submitted credit card 6 in the card insert slit 5 of the card reader 1, the card number recorded in a magnetic recording part (not shown) of the credit card 6 is applied to a host computer (not shown) of a credit card issuer in order to be checked whether the submitted credit card 6 is available. That is, upon reception of the card number, the host computer of the card issuer checks such as whether the card 6 is one, stolen or lost, whether the term of availability of the card 6 has been terminated and whether the used sum of the card 6 has reached its maximum amount. The checking result of the host computer is outputted to the card reader 1 and displayed on a display 7 of the card reader 1, thus to allow the inquirer to easily check availability of the submitted credit card 6.
When it is determined that the submitted credit card 6 is available, the inquirer inputs item information, such as an amount, date and a card number, by operation of the keyboard 2 and the item information is transmitted to the main body 3 through the cable 4. Upon reception of the item information, the main body 3 prints the item information, such as the amount, the date and the card number, on the sales slip 8 prior to issue of the sales slip 8. When the sales slip 8 printed with the item information is issued, the owner of the card 6 signs a signature blank of the sales slip 8, thus to accomplish issue of the sales slip 8.
However, the above sales slip register for credit card has a problem that the embossed characters of a credit card are not imprinted on a sales slip but the item information including information of the card is simply printed on the sales slip by operation of the keyboard and, in this regard, the sales slip may be issued by the register without submission of a credit card. Hence, a bad merchant having a knowledge of card numbers of other peoples' credit cards may commit a crime using his sales slip register. Otherwise stated, the; bad merchant swindles money out of the card owners by issuing sales slips using the sales slip register as he pleases.